In sickness
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: During Club activities Haruhi has what seems to be an Asama attack. Shes hospitalized for a few days. When the guys visit they see her crying. Whats wrong? Why wont she get better? She'll live right? "How are things in heaven mom?" Find out what the host club does to save Haruhi! And if she'll survive or not. "Fate."
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE Read my comment on the bottom. Plus enjoy and review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

After school all the club activities started. The Host Club in particular were doing as they always did. The twins were doing there brotherly love act. Honey was acting WAY younger then his real age. Mori was as silent as ever. Kyouya was talking about up coming events in the club, and Tamaki was acting like a prince. Finally Haruhi was walking to give tea to customers.

"Haruhi! Over here, over here!" said some princesses.

"I'll be there in a bit ladies!" Haruhi called back.

Meanwhile the twins were sharing a story with their guest. "A he fell and the bandage came off his finger, it started to bleed a little, he started to panick! Haha," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru! You shouldn't share these types of storys! there personal..." Karou complained.

Hikaru took hold of his brothers hand then said, "But I thought it was so cute the way you panicked. Besides, the only way to stop the bleeding was to suck on your finger..." They stared into eachothers eyes. "Liar.." Karou said softly.

"The twins seem lively..." Tamaki said under his breathe.

All of a sudden there was a crash!

When everyone looked back they seen Haruhi, her back was facing them and they could see a smashed tea set infront of her. She was hunched over a little with her hands over her mouth.

"Haruhi...?" Some of the girls asked.

She didn't answer but it looked like she was quivering. "Haruhi, are you ok?" Tamaki asked as he stood up.

She struggled to slowely turn around and there was a sudden panick as they looked at her. There were sudden appearing tears in her eyes and she was gasping. Haruhi started to cough and she was hypervenalating. "KYOUYA!" Tamaki yelled.

The girls started to panic so Mori, Honey and the twin led them out. Karou brought over the first aid kit.

"Shes having what looks to be an ansma attack!" Kyouya informed them as he tried to calm her down, "Hurry! Someone call the ambulence!" Hikaru took his phone out to call.

Kyouya hooked up to a small machine that should help control her breathing. "Haru-chan~" Honey began to get teary eyes. Haruhi layed on the couch. Suddenly she jolted up a screamed in pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The club was surprised.

"Kyouya whats happening!?" The twins asked.

"I-I don't know... I thought these were the signs of Ansma, but she shouldn't be able to scream.." Kyouya was confused.

"It hurts!" Haruhi yelled as she gasmped for air, "I-I cant breathe!..." She was gasping some more.

"Haruhi, calm down and try to breathe..." Tamaki tried to tell her.

"P-please... Sempai... H-help.. AAAHHH!" Haruhi seemed to be in pain.

"Its her heart! The heart rate is going up!" Kyouya began to panick in his voice.

"Their here!" Mori informed them as the ambulance arrived.

Haruhi was taken to the hospital and further Host club activities were cancled for the time being. The next there was a club meeting. They sat there quietly for a while until Tamki slammed on the table and stood up. "Whats wrong with her!?"

"Kyouya, tell us..." They all asked.

"Will Haru-chan be ok..?" Honey asked.

"She stable for the time being." Kyouya looked out the window, "It seems she has been sick for awhile, but just like her she didn't say anything so we wouldn't worry. Haruhi has pneumonia."

"B-but how!?" Karou asked.

"I'm exactly sure yet, but..." Kyouya froze.

"But what Kyouya!?" Tamaki asked.

"This is exactly how her mother died..." Everything was quiet.

"Dammit!" Hikaru stood up and punched the table.

"Hikaru!" Karou wanted to calm his brother down but didn't know how.

"Your not going to let her die right!?" Hikaru yelled at Kyouya. "Your family owns the hospital, you can't just give her half assed treatment!"

"Hika-chan!" Honey interrupted. "I'm sure Kyo-chans doing everything he can! But you have to remeber, Kyo-chans not in any position to tell his dad what to do in his hospital!" Honey yelled.

"Yeah, just calm down." Mori said.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry, their right..." Hikaru sat down again next to Karou.

"I was able to convince my dad to give her a free surgery, considering how bad it was... Other then that we can't do much for the rest. maybe only a few treatments, the rest they have to pay for... I'm sorry. We can't visit her for a few days though..." Kyouya said then he stood up and started to walk away. "Meetings over."

"Kyouya..." Tamaki whispered.

A few days passed by and each host was distressed with worry. Finally the day came where she could have visitors that weren't family. After school they all headed to the hospital and went to find Haruhis room.

When they saw her room number, they all walked in with smiles. But their smiles quickly vanished after seeing her.

Haruhi was sitting up in bed, her dad was holding her in his arms and she was crying hard. Ronka cried alot too.

"M-mom!" She mummbled out while crying, "Mom, mom, mom! Please! I can't leave dad..." Haruhi must've cried alot before hand because she suddenly got really tired. "I'm sorry... S-so sorry..." She fell asleep.

After an two hours, ronka left the room and found the club members sitting in the waiting room. He had huge bags under his eyes and they were red from crying.

"You guys..." Ronka said with some relief.

"Ronka!" They all shouted.

"How are you doing so far?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm fine, I think its time I go home. I havent bathed in a few days since i've been here..."

"If theres anything we could do for you, just ask." Tamaki said, "I could lend you some money! You wont have to pay it back!" He said.

"Us too!" The twins agreed.

"Me and Takashi too!" Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

"I'm so sorry I cant do more but you can have my savings as well..." Kyouya offered.

Ronka had a soft smile and took in a breath. He had teary eyes again and began to cry a bit. "Thank you... You've done more then enough Kyouya. T-thanks but I don't need t-the money..." His voice was shaky.

"W-what do you mean!?" Tamaki asked.

"I-I mean..." He satrted to cry again. "Dammit!" He couldn't stop the tears. "Shes already decided on fate!" The club memebers were shocked.

"What does that mean?" Tamaki asked again.

"W-we all know Haruhi is a logical person... She would usually not believe in something like fate, but... She does'nt want your money, she just wants to see if she'll survive this time." He cried.

"Why is she acting like this now of all times!?" Hikaru shouted.

"Shes been struggling with her health since she was young, Kyouya never knew because we went to a hospital he didn't own and her files were locked away. I told her to ask you guys if you could help her, but that daughter of mine has pride for our poor family! She refused! And before you even offered she told me to refuse your money... If she didn't meet you, this would've happend sooner. So she doesn't want it..."

Ronka started to walk away. "But please try to talk out of it..." He then ran out.

They went into the room and Haruhi was sitting up in her bed, staring out the window.

"Haruhi.." Tamaki began to cry. Haruhi looked at them and they all started to cry, even Kyouya and Mori had one tear.

They sat next to her bed.

"Guys... My dad told you didn't he..."

"Yes." Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Karou stood up quickly, "Why wont you let us help you!?" They yelled.

Haruhis stunned face turned gentle, "Because theres nothing you could do... It was going to happen either way, even if I didn't meet you guys it would've turned out like this, it was fate."

"We have treatments!" Kyouya yelled, everyone was shocked he yelled at her.

"Kyo-chans right!" Honey said.

Haruhi had a small frown, "And what? What am I suppose to do for the rest of my life!? Take treatments everytime I get sick!? Get theropy!? I can't just rely on you guys for the rest of my life!" Haruhi squized the blankets.

"Yes! Rely on us because that what we're here for!" Tamaki yelled. "We don't care if you use us! We don't want you to die!" Tamaki started to sob. "You keep going on and on about your fate! What if fate led you to us for a reason! Lean on us!"

Haruhi looked up and seen tears in everyones eyes, she started to cry too. "You idiots..."

They all stayed the night in her room talking about the future and how they would take Haruhi to spain Italy. They talked about how Haruhi would get a scholarship to study abroad someday and how she would always be with them when they had a crazy adventure. They talked about things that would happen in the future.

The next day was sunday. Ronka visited and they all had a party to celebrate Haruhi agreeing to get payed treatment the next day. Haruhi was glad to see everyone happy and smiling joy filled tears. Her father was very happy.

Haruhi was still sitting in bed, but she was eating when she heard Honey, "Haru-Chan!~!" She looked up and saw a beautiful dress. "GET WELL SOON~~! WE ALL LOVE YOU!" They all held up a giant card that all the members signed. The dress was a blush pink chiffon dress(Look it up! It would look good on her.). It went down to her lower knees and was a little thin but soft fabric it also complimented her figure. she also got kitten heels that were pink.

"Karou and Hikaru made it for you, me, Honey and Mori made the card, with help from Kyouya of course!" Tamaki said helping Haruhi out of bed.

"Its BEAUTIFUL!" Ranka yelled.

Haruhi put it on and the looked even more beautiful then words could say. They all took a picture together with Haruhi in the middle. Then each one got a seperate picture with her, even her dad. After the fun she changed and got back in her bed.

"With the progress you've been making, you'll be able to go home and back to school in two days, with some medicine taken with you." Kyouya said with a smile.

"Thats great..." Haruhi said with a relieveled smile. Finally everyone had to leave because there was school the next day.

"Goodnight Haruhi, I love you." Ronka hugged and kissed Haruhi. "Night Dad, I love you too..." Then he left and Haruhi layed in bed that night, thinking.

It was 12:57am. Haruhi was getting tired and was breathing a little hard. '_How are things in hevean mom? I might see you soon... I know I told them I was fine, but honestly, I think I'll be seeing you sooner... Goodnight, everyone...'_ Haruhi closed her eyes taking her last breathe.

Or did she...?!

Hey! If you want more, tell me in the reviews what you think might happen when she wakes up in the morning, or what she dreams about. Please reveiw! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! So I got reviews that said they wanted more, and that it was an evil ending... LOL. I kind of liked that ending. But just for you guys, I'll make another chapter. There is no garentee on Haruhi will survive... LOL.

"Goodnight Haruhi, I love you." Ronka hugged and kissed Haruhi. "Night Dad, I love you too..." Then he left and Haruhi layed in bed that night, thinking.

It was 12:57am. Haruhi was getting tired and was breathing a little hard. 'How are things in hevean mom? I might see you soon... I know I told them I was fine, but honestly, I think I'll be seeing you sooner... Goodnight, everyone...' Haruhi closed her eyes taking her last breathe.

'There was a light... But now its disapeared... Mom? Dad? I'm scared... I'm alone in the dark, someone please find me... I don't like to be alone...'

"Haru-..."

'Who was that? It sounded like my name...'

"Haruhi..."

'There it is again...'

"Haruhi...!"

'Its getting louder... I see a light... I'm getting closer...'

"How are things at home, Haruhi?"

'Mom!? I turned my head from the light but nothing was there, when I turned back there was a big flash of light. It was over whelming, yet, yet so warm and comforting...'

"Haruhi!"

'When I opened my eyes, I saw, the host club...' Haruhi thought as she opened her eyes, only to find herself in an emergency room with her dads hands squeezing both her shoulders. The whole club was there too, surounding her. "Haruhi! Please come back!" Ronka yelled.

Once again everyone was crying. Haruhi blinked a few times, then remembered hearing her mothers voice just a monute ago. She took a gasp of air, "Mom!?" She yelled. The sudden out burst caught everyone by surprise as they finally noticed Haruhi woke up.

The doctors were astonished. "This is unbelievable!" One doctor yelled.

"She shouldn't be alive, her chances of living were slim to none!" a nurse yelled.

"Its a miracle..." Another doctor said.

Everyone was over joyed. But just as they began to celebrate, Haruhi began to loose energy and strenght in her body.

"Haruhi!? Whats wrong!?" Ronka asked.

"I'm fine dad, I'm just tired..." She tryed to comfort them.

"Haruhi, how did you fight?" Kyouya asked.

"Fight?" She questioned.

"T-the doctor s-said, you'd d-d-d-d-d-d-die unless you fought with will power! We thought you were done for!" Tamaki started to cry hard.

"We ditched school to come for you!" The twins said.

"Haru-chan, are sure your fine!?" Honey was crying too.

Haruhi sat up a little using alot of energy, "I'm fine guys, I, I just relaxed a bit... Theres nothing to worry about!" She tryed to calm them down.

"Liar." Mori said, suddenly everyone looked at him. "Last night you said you were fine, but you knew, you could tell you wouldn't last another day. Right?" Everyone stared at him in disbalief of what he was saying.

Tamaki stepped forward, "Y-you didn't know, right? I-its impossible t-to know! Right? Please tell me you didn't porpusely not tell us if you weren't ok...!" Tamaki was a bit stressed.

Haruhi looked down, then Kyouya stepped in. "The only reason you had a sliver of hope for survival left was because a monotor picked up you weren't breathing and the doctors made it in time to try and support your heart. But if you knew, they could've stablized you last night."

Haruhi looked at everyone, "I knew..." Everyone gasped.

"H-Haruhi..." Ronka fell to the floor and cried, the twins tried to comfort him.

"Dad I'm sorry! But, I heard a voice!" She yelled everyone now had their attention on her.

"A, voice?" Tamaki asked.

"When I closed my eye last night, I knew I'd be taking my last breathe... But, suddenly the light I was following disapeared. I was alone, and scared. I heard my name, It got louder everytime. Then, I saw another light! It was different from the last one. I started to run to it, but I heard something, I can't remeber what it said, but I thought it was mom, before I hesitated to leave the light there was a flash, and I woke up, here. With all of you..." Haruhi told them.

It was quiet as they all thought about what she just told them. She layed back down and covered her face with the blanket.

"Haruhi..? W-whats wrong dear?" Ronka tried to wipe his eyes.

Haruhi stayed still for awhile, "Nothing... I just can't bring myself to face all of you... I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I don't want to see you cry. So I've decided to listen to all of you. I'm going to sleep it off for a bit. But don't worry, I'll see you in the morning." She said and then dozed off.

'Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't see you yet. But don't worry, me and dad will see you eventaully...'

The next morning Haruhi woke up to a chilly morning. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw frost, "It looks like winters coming. I'm feeling alot better today, maybe I should take a little walk around? But if I do that the guys will get worried if I'm not in my room... I guess I'll read and study." Haruhi said as she went and sat back in bed.

Mean while at the host club.

The host club was having a meeting so they were all sitting around a table. They just finished discussing the semi important buisness.

Kyouya looked up from his book to Mori, "I'm a bit curious Mori Sempei." Mori raised an eyebrow. "How did you know what Haruhis intentions were?" The club memebers all turned to their quiet friend.

Originally after they left the first time, before Haruhi almost died, Mori said, "Do you think she lied to us?" At that time everyone else was a bit surprised. Then again Tamaki step in, "Its possible, but she has machines that'll warn the doctors if anythings wrong, all we can hope for is that she has a strong will." Tamaki said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Mori looked at Tamaki and he nodded, signalling that he'd answer Kyouya in Moris place. "Well, its obvious. Haruhi doesn't want to be a burden on anyone, so she must've." Tamaki froze for a second, "So she mustve, thought it'd be better if she wasn't here..."

Hikaru stood up and shoute, "How could she think that!?"

Karou stood up and shouted, "Why would she be a burden!?"

"Hika-chan, Karo-chan, shes just trying to be considerate!" Honey said, "B-but, why d-does s-s-she not want us t-to h-help her!?" Honey began to sob.

"Alright men! We need to help her see that its ok for her to lean on us for support. I'm afraid to say this because I really have no right to, but, Haruhi is not aloud to see her mother." Tamaki said.

Haruhi was sitting in her hostpital room studying, when suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She stood up and tried to find a doctor while struggling. Before she could reach the door, she fell to the floor unconcous. By this time the guys were already on their way. Also luckily a nurse happend to be walking past when Haruhi fell.

When the guys tried to visit she wasn't in her room anymore. A nurse came in to clean and found the guy surprised.

"What happend to the girl who was staying in here!?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm nor obligated to give that information." She said, then Kyouya pulled out his ID and the nurse was a bit surprised. "Oh my! Mr. Otari's son. Haruhi Fujioka ran a high fever at 10 this morning. She was moved into the emergency room for the time being, but sadly only staff and family are aloud in there." The nurse said as she walked out with blankets.

"Emergency room?" The club memembers said.

"This doesn't make any sence, I thought she was healthy. Her sickness couldn't possibly come back so quick, right?" Kyouya question. Before the nurse was out of sight Kyouya called her back into the room. "What time of medicine was Haruhi on?"

The nurse was a bit uneasy, but answered. "Mr. Otari put her on XXX. I'm sorry, thats all I know." She then ran out.

"That bastard!" Kyouya slammed his fist on the counter.

"Whats wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"What is it Kyou-chan?" Honey asked.

"Hes using her..." The host club was confused. "Hes using her to test his new medicine! Damn it!" Kyouya slammed his fist again. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I need to go talk to my father." Kyouya then left.

"Whats he mean? Like a guinee pig..?" Suddenly rage built up in the twins. They wanted to go yell at Mr. Otari but Mori stopped them thinking it would be best.

"S-so, Haruhi, wasn't getting better...?"

To be continued...

How'd you like it? Good right? LOL REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter of in sickness! Your host being me and the main star being Haruhi, enjoy the story:)**

"Hes using her..." The host club was confused. "Hes using her to test his new medicine! Damn it!" Kyouya slammed his fist again. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I need to go talk to my father." Kyouya then left.

"Whats he mean? Like a guinee pig..?" Suddenly rage built up in the twins. They wanted to go yell at Mr. Otari but Mori stopped them thinking it would be best.

"S-so, Haruhi, wasn't getting better...?"

Tamaki stood frozen, and in complete denile.

Meanwhile at the Otari office, Kyouya walked in to greet his father.

"Kyouya, how nice to see you." Mr. Otari said.

"Father, we have something to discuss." He replied.

Mr. Otaris smile fell and he told every one in the room to leave and shut the door, "So you know?"

Kyouya tightend his fists and bit his lip. "How could you!" He bursted out.

Mr. Otari stood up and walked to some files. "I already got the ok from her father."

Kyouyas eyes widend. "Did he know what he was agreeing to?"

"I told him it was a new drug to help Haruhi stimulate, or be more comfortable in her condition, I explained it was new a not tested on many patients, but its a 90% chance it'll work." Mr. Otari explained.

"Did you tell him what could happen if it fail to except her immune system!?" Kyouya asked his father.

"Like any loving parent, he seemed uneasy about the other 10%. So I told him, if the medicine rejects her, it'll eat up her insides, or, it'll make her sicker, and the last possibility is it might clog up her lungs. But If it worked, she'd recover proudley and and wont get sick so easily anymore."

"If it excepts her, it'll grow in her body to prevent sickness and disease from easily contaminating her. But if it rejects her body, she'll most likely die slowely. If that happens..." Kyouya was in a cold sweat. "Why would you use her!?"

Mr. Otari sat back down with Haruhis files, "Shes a fagile child, I thought if it worked we could use this to help more weak people. If it didn't work we could use her tests to fix it. Either way, it'll benifit society."

Kyouya walked up to his fathers desk and swiped it clean, everything fell to the floor.

"Kyouya!" His father yelled.

"You know Haruhi's health is bad! She has a smaller chance then normal girls! I don't understand, why did it have to be her!? Do you understand how much pain your causing!?" Kyouya held a hand on his head.

"Calm down. I understand completely." Mr. Otari said.

Kyouya slammed his hand on the desk, "No you don't."

Mr. Otari stared his son in the eyes, "Look at her files again, even if she did get healthy enough, she'd die young like her mother. I know it'll be devistating to lose such a smart young women."

"Damn it! Thats not the issue! So many people love her, we need to stabilize her before it infects her body!" He yelled.

"Thats why shes in the emergency room, if the drug didn't work, we prepared a counter measure. I'm not as heartless as you may think I am. I wont let such a promising girl die for my own benifits."

Kyouya calmed down a bit. "I-is that so... G-good... So whats happening now? I need to be able to reassure the others."

Mr. Otari smiled, "Rest assured she'll be fine. We'll pump her stomache and if thats doesn't do it, she'll get specialized surgery that most people can't afford. She'll be in dept." He abjusted some papers.

"I'm sure she'll get help for the payment." Kyouya said as he began to walk out.

Back at the school the host club made an annoucement. Telling the girls that Haruhi would be just fine. During a club meeting Kyouya explained Haruhis condition. "So in short, she'll be fine." But Kyouya wasn't so sure how Haruhis body would take to the surgery. Because its Haruhi she might take longer then normal to recover. But he found it best not to tell them anything about her slim chances of recovery.

"I'm glad..." Tamaki said under his breath. "She'll be alright..." He held a hand to his face and began to cry a little. Everyone was happy.

"But, theres one condition." Kyouya mentioned.

"What?" The twins said in unison.

"We can't visit her for two to three months." He informed them.

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"Shes recovering." Mori told him.

"That makes since. Let do out best, so in the next few month we'll be able to tell her so much." Tamaki told them.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

Thats it for another chapter. How nice. Its short so sorry. But at least its updated


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then, time to update. Sorry I havent like updated in like forever...**

"We can't visit her for two to three months." He informed them.

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"Shes recovering." Mori told him.

"That makes sence. Lets do our best, so in the next few month we'll be able to tell her so much." Tamaki told them.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

Haruhi layed in bed looking out her window thinking of all the fun time shes had with her friends at Ouran. It was nice and peaceful in her bed, but it hurt to move. It's been a month and a half since her surgery and she was learning to live with the sharp pains. She anticipated the day she'd go back to school.

Her dad would come by often, but she made him stop coming everyday, she'd normally just sit in her bed and read. The window was frosty and gave her the cozy feeling when she'd cover herself up.

"Miss Fujioka?" Haruhi was taken from her thoughts. "I'm coming in." In walked Mr. Otori.

"Hello sir!" She was a bit surprised. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"No need to be so formal. So how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Haruhi."

The use of her name made her a bit tense at first, but calm. "Yes?"

"Lets be honest with eachother." He said more serious.

"Of course Mr. Otori."

"How are you feeling?" He asked again.

She was quiet from the longest time, but answered. "Tired, a little sick, a few sharp pains, but it's better then it used to be after the surgery." She admitted.

"I thought so, we may need to keep you a little longer my dear." He said sitting in a seat beside her.

"If I may, I'd rather not stay. I'm not very fond of hospitals."

"I conpletely understand, but you also understand the state your in." He told her.

"Right. It's a miracle." She abjusted herself in her bed a bit.

"Would you like to see them?" He asked her.

She looked up a bit too eagerly, "Yes, I would."

"I'll arrange it, but only for a day." He stood up to leave.

"Thank you." She said as he left.

The nest day the hosts entered the room of a sleeping Haruhi. They admired her. "Haru-chan looks better." Honey said happily.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

They sat there whispering to eachother when she woke up. "Huh?" She looked around the room. "Oh your here? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked sitting up. But they ignored her. They stood up and began to leave. "Guys? Wait!"

Tamaki was the last one out, he went to her she watched as he bent down and kissed the sleeping Haruhi on the fore head then left. She screamed realizing she was watching herself sleep. She ran out of the room in a panic trying to get everyones attention. But she went right through them.

Suddenly people were rushing to her room. She ran with them not feeling any pain. Something was wrong, while listening she heard a doctor say, "Acoma."

"Are you talking about me? That impossible! I wasn't even in an accident!" Haruhi was frantically following her body being pushed by doctors. "Where are you taking me?" She just watched in horror. "How is this possible!?"

The next day Ronka told the gang what happend. It was a mistery that she fell into acoma. And everyone was trying to figure out how. At the time Haruhi was sitting on the floor next to her body trying to make sence of what was happening.

She came to one conclusion. "I'm having one of those out of body expirience you see on T.V right?"

**It's short, but is something right?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, Ok! Listen up! I have a new Ouran high school host club Fanfic! I think you'll like it, I'll work on both of them more often then I usually do, so check it out and tell me what you think!

The next day Ronka told the gang what happend. It was a mistery that she fell into acoma. And everyone was trying to figure out how. At the time Haruhi was sitting on the floor next to her body trying to make sence of what was happening.

She came to one conclusion. "I'm having one of those out of body expirience you see on T.V right?"

The whole day Haruhi sat next to her body and tried to think of an explanation. Her head was spinning with thoughts. She spent the day thinking hard about all her medical experiences in the past. Then she finally decided to take action. She got up and went to find the hospital records.

She walked behind a desk where a nurse was looking up paitients on the computer. Haruhi forgot she couldn't touch anything, thus couldn't use the computer. Her grand quest for answers was stopped before it started.

She walked around looking for her doctor when she spotted Kyouya walking her way. "Kyouya sempai!" Haruhi yelled.

He walked passed her as she expected and went toward her room with haste. Haruhi followed close by. He suddenly slowed when he layed eyes on her sleeping body. "Haruhi..."

Haruhi watched as he carefully sat next to her and gently brushed some of her hair off her face. "Kyouya sempai?" Haruhi never saw him act so soft toward her or anyone. She sat on the other side of the bed facing across from him.

It was quiet until he started to speak. "This is crazy. I know you can't hear me but I'm going to talk anyways. Firstly, I'm sorry..."

"Sempai?" Haruhi was shocked. "It's not your fault..."

"It's all my fault... I should've done something when I found out my father used a new developing drug on you. We should've done some extra tests. I don't know how to face the club. I wish you were fine and healthy." Kyouya grabbed one of her hands and held it up to his face. "You know Tamaki loves you, right?"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "What?"

"But he's too much of an idiot to realize it himself!" He said shakely while awkwardly laughing. "I thought, maybe, just maybe if I told you how I felt first, you'd return the love." He squeezed Haruhi's hand. "I thought, what if I was ment to be with you and not our stupid king?"

Haruhi listened intentally. "Does that mean, you..? Do you like me?"

"Your a very specail girl. A rare intellegant beauty. I could look a thousand years and never find someone like you. But I decided I'd have to live that way.." He loosened his grip on her hand.

"W-why?"

"I figured you belong with Tamaki. True that WE have much more in common, and you're the first to get inside my head, but, in the end, I know he'll make you the happiest." He kissed her hand and put it on her stomach. "I love you and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you.." He stood up and walked out.

Haruhi sat there processing everything that happened. She couldn't believe the coldest person loved her so dearly. For once she was at a loss for words.

It was hours later until someone else walked in. Haruhi looked up to see who it was.

"Haruhi..." They said with a shaking voice.

**I know I know it was a short chapter... But just a reminder to check out my other fanfics like my NEW Ouran high school host one.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was hours later until someone else walked in. Haruhi looked up to see who it was.

"Haruhi..." They said with a shaking voice.

Tamaki slowly made his way to the side of her bed and gracfully sat down next to her. He crossed his arms on her bed and rested the side of his face in them. He watched her as she slept internally. Haruhi watched him watching her. She waited and waited with gittery nerves, hoping he'd say something that'd make sence. Tamaki smiled softly and finally sat up.

"Tamaki, please say something that'll make everything, so much easier to understand." She pleaded with him, knowing he couldn't see or hear her.

"Haruhi," He started. "My dearest, most gentle princess..." His voice cracked a little. "I'm sorry." Another apology from a host. Haruhi didn't want them to feel sorry. "I forced you into this club, and I didn't realize how it'd affect you."

"Stop," Haruhi wanted them to know she was fine.

"I just want you to know, I'll be here for you when you wake up. And if you don't want us around, we'll leave you alone." He was going to say more but a nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are almost over for the day sir."

"Right, just a few more minutes." He told her. She silently agreed and left. "I don't have much time, but if- I mean when you wake up, I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I didn't understand it at first, but now I'm sure." He shook in his seat. His princely and kingly ego was melting and he was becoming as normal as everyone around him. "I come to realize just how much you mean to me, and everyone too!" He didn't mean to add 'everyone' but it just came out with embarrassment. "I mean, I guess you mean a lot to me personally, but, what I'm trying to say is..."

The nurse walked in again. "Sir, its time."

Tamaki stood up and the nurse exited. He bent down close to Haruhi's face, "I love you." He whispered and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Then he took his leave.

Haruhi held a hand to her head. "L-Love!?" She felt the room spinning. "Why? Kyouya, and Tamaki? Who next!? Hikaru!?" She laughed awkwardly and tried to pretend this was all a dream.

The next day Haruhi was leaning against the window of her room hoping that no one else would visit her to profess their secret love or something. She watched outside as the sun reflected in from the morning. Suddenly she heard footsteps enter inside the room.

Haruhi looked behind her and smiled at the small older boy. "Honey Sempai." and above him was Mori too.

They brought in flowers. "She looks sound asleep like that." Honey said in a sad tone of voice.

"Yeah, but she looks peaceful." Mori commented. It was quiet for a bit as the two Sempais admired her. "We can't stay long." Mori told his cousin.

"Right."

"Haruhi." Mori said in his low tone. "Today the club dressed in old England clothing." Mori smiled, it was so unlike him. Soon Honey had his usual big smile on, Mori was just trying to make Honey feel better.

"Yeah!" Honey yelped happily. "Me and Takashi were knights and Tamaki was the king obviously. Kyouya was a prince and the twins were jokers! We all fit character. I think you'd been a princess, but since you have to be a guy, you'd be like an esquire or a Duke."

"It'd been fun if you were there." Mori looked at the time. "Sorry Haruhi, its time for us to go."

Honey took hold of Haruhi's hand and looked at her feminine features. "Please come back soon. There are alot of guys who love you whether you know it or not." He winked. "We'll visit again soon, Haru-chan." They took their leave.

For the first time Haruhi followed, she left her room. She followed them to the entrance of the hospital, but that was as far as she could go. She was scared if she left her body too far away, she'd pass on unknowingly. She watched as the two elder host vanished into the light outside. "Bye.." She said under her breathe, "See you guys later." She slowly put her hand up to wave, but brought it back down again. She held her hand in her other and gripped them both to her chest. "Please come back soon."

She'd been so worried of more visiters, but after their visit she didn't want to be alone again. She was getting scared, watching her body lay without movement. She wanted to talk and touch someone. She wanted to be awake and alive, she wanted someone. A friend.

On the other hand the time alone gave her time to think about Kyouya and Tamaki. They both had feelings for her in a romantic sence. She didn't really ever think of the guys in that way, but now she had to. She needed to reply to them when she woke up, but she didn't know how. She didn't go back to her room, she walked around the hospital.

"They don't like me." She concluded. "They're just confused." She tried to convince herself.

Meanwhile at the Otori residence, The host club had a meeting with the head.

"Where's, Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai?" Tamaki asked.

"They said they'd be a little late." Hikaru announced.

"Said they had to make a quick stop." Kaoru concluded.

They sat at a long table and Kyouya was silent, they waited for his father. Then the doors opened and The cousins walked in. "Sorry we're late." Honey said.

"It's fine." Tamaki told them.

"So where's Mr. Otori?" Honey asked.

"He should be here any minute." Kyouya told them.

The room was awkwardly quiet again. Then Tamaki spoke up. "So this meetings about Haruhi right?"

"Yeah." Kyouya answered, then the room was quiet again until the doors to the room opened. "Oh, your here."

In walked in a drag queen, that wasn't dressed up. Ronka walked in in men's clothing. He wasn't in his usual dress. He seemed more down about things. "Of course I was invited here." He said as he took a seat, "When will we know about my daughter?" He asked.

"Now." Said Mr. Otori as he entered with a secratary behinf him. "I have some interesting news for all of you."


	7. Chapter 7

In walked in a drag queen, that wasn't dressed up. Ronka walked in in men's clothing. He wasn't in his usual dress. He seemed more down about things. "Of course I was invited here." He said as he took a seat, "When will we know about my daughter?" He asked.

"Now." Said Mr. Otori as he entered with a secratary behind him. "I have some interesting news for all of you."

"Is she ok!?" Ronka asked.

Mr. Otori motioned for him to calm down. "It turns out the new drug we used on her is the cause of the coma."

Kyouya glared intensly at his father. "So it's your fault." He growled gritting his teeth.

"D-did you know this would happen!?" Hikaru asked, fiercely awaiting an answer.

"Hikaru, calm down." Kaoru told his brother.

"But," Tamaki started, "Did you? It's a fair question." The hosts looked at Otori in question.

"Please," Ronka interrupted. "It's not all his fault, I agreed to this. Everyone, lets listen to what he has to say before you all gang up on him. Mr. Otori, tell it to me straight."

Mr. Otori sat at the table and folded his hands. "The drug is going to jump back." Everyone seemed confused, so he continued. "Yes, I do take resposibility for her going into a coma, but when she wakes up, the drug will take affect. It's getting used to her system, when she wakes, her body will heal slowly."

Ronka and the young boys all breathed a breath of relief. The meeting went on with news of how Haruhi would recover when she woke up and how it'd help many other patients in the future. Later in the day they all seperated for home.

Kyouya stayed sitting with his father, they both sat in silence. Kyouya was the first to speak. "You meant 'if' she wakes up." He told his dad.

"Come now Kyouya, why must you always make that face? You'll get wrinkles." Mr. Otori told his oh so serious son. Kyouya waited for his father to be straight serious with him about Haruhi's situation. "She'll wake up, I checked her stats myself, there's only a 20% chance she wont."

Kyouya wasn't convinced. "Why didn't you tell them about that percentage?"

"It's best this way."

"Best for who? Them or you?"

"I'm finished with this conversation." He turned around and walked out of the room to continue with other business.

Back at the hospital Ronka was arranging all the loads of flowers and cards Haruhi recieved from everyone she knows. He hummed a tune to himself, happy about the news he heard about the drug in her system. The nurse came in to change Haruhi's clothse, so while she did that, Ronka went to get something to eat from the hospital cafeteria.

While Ronka was getting food, Haruhi in spirit was right behind him. She followed him because she missed him, and it was nice, comfortable and peaceful to be near him. Even though he couldn't hear her, she talked to him anyways, about her fears and how she missed him and everything. Sometimes he'd talked to himself and she'd listen and pretend he was talking directly to her.

When they were back in the room, Haruhi sat on the bed and Ronka on the chair beside it. Haruhi laid down next to her body and just stared at her father while he talked to his daughters sleeping body, as if she were awake. "So I was planning we take a vacation together this summer, I know you'll say we don't have enough money, but I've been working hard. We can manage one vacation, it'll be fun."

"That sounds nice." Haruhi said.

The sun shown through the windows and it warmed the room up. Ronka sat back in the chair humming again, and Haruhi fell asleep to her dads voice. "We'll have fun.."

Hours later Haruhi woke up to an empty room. She sat up with a frown forming on her face. She felt alone again. Haruhi stood up and walked to the window, she looked out the window and forced a smile, she told herself she was ok. Humming to herself she gently put her forehead on the cold window glass.

Foot steps were heard behind her and she turned around to see Hikaru. Haruhi sighed, she looked around trying to spot Kaoru, but he wasn't here. "Where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru sat down and looked at Haruhi. "Sorry, I didn't come visit you sooner."

Haruhi stayed at the window, watching him. She looked out the window wondering why he was alone, then she walked over to him. It'd been awhile since she saw him, she crouched down and looked up at his face. Another sad expression like the rest of her visiters.

"So, um..." He hesitated, "What am I doing?" He questioned himself. "Come on Hikaru, Kaoru told me too." He was obviously trying to convince himself to do something. "This just seems so stupid!" He whined. "Ok, ok, I promised Kaoru I'd try, so I might as well."

Haruhi stood up again and sat on her bed. She waited for him to continue as he argued himself.

He regained himself and looked at Haruhi's face. "Alright, So, uh, Kaoru said, it'd be a good reliever to t-talk to you... I know, your um, not listening but, I don't know..." Haruhi giggled at how hard he was trying to talk to her sleeping self. "I'm okay." He finally said. "I hope you'll be fine and, I heard you would be, so thats great."

"Yeah, dad told me about the meeting." Haruhi said, mostly to herself.

"What I'm really trying to say is, I can't wait to see you again, or talk to you again. We can go to class together, me and you... A-and Kaoru of course!" He was quiet for a few minutes and then Kaoru walked in.

"Your not done yet?" He joked.

"Kaoru, why am I doing this?"

Haruhi smiled, they both still looked like eachother. Kaoru sat in Hikaru's lap. "It feels good to talk to her, right?" He asked his brother. "Well, mom called, we need to get back, grandma's visiting for dinner." He stood up along with his twin.

"Yeah."

"Actually, you go ahead of me."

"Okay, I'll wait in the car." Hikaru hesitantly left the room.

Kaoru sat on the side of the bed and and brushed his hand against her face, "I miss you, alot." He stood up, "I wonder if you know wich of the guys love you? They probably took this chance to tell you. Well, I'll take my chances too. I'm one of them, and so is Hikaru, but he doesn't know it yet, so... You didn't hear it from me." He kissed his two fingers and taped them softly on her left cheek. Then he left.

He got into the limo with his brother. They left with only a few exchange of words. Haruhi was laying down again, looking at herself. "I wonder how this happened? How could so many of them ever think of me like that?" She curessed her own face, "You don't even like any of them, do you?"

The rest of the day was as lonely as ever, but she tried to make the most out of it. Haruhi would go into different rooms and observe everything. She sat in on operations and read documents that the doctors and nurses read, she figured, if she was going to be stuck here, she might as well learn a few things. Beside, she didn't like thinking about all the love confessions, she been getting.

Thanks for reading! So who are you hoping would end up with Haruhi, because someone will end up with her. Give me your teams! Team Kyouya!? Team Twins!? Team Tamaki!? Or a black sheep, Team Honey or Takashi!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, wow... I was so surprised with what you guy said... There were alot of team Takashi's, one team honey, and dare I say it, one of you wants Haruhi to die! #TeamDeath! LOL I love you guys! Truth be told she was supposed to die in the FIRST chapter, but no one wanted that, so now it's 50/50 I guess... Hahaha, Please tell me what you want! Choose a team! Review! Thanks!**

Kaoru sat on the side of the bed and and brushed his hand against her face, "I miss you, alot." He stood up, "I wonder if you know which of the guys love you? They probably took this chance to tell you. Well, I'll take my chances too. I'm one of them, and so is Hikaru, but he doesn't know it yet, so... You didn't hear it from me." He kissed his two fingers and taped them softly on her left cheek. Then he left.

He got into the limo with his brother. They left with only a few exchange of words. Haruhi was laying down again, looking at herself. "I wonder how this happened? How could so many of them ever think of me like that?" She curessed her own face, "You don't even like any of them, do you?"

The rest of the day was as lonely as ever, but she tried to make the most out of it. Haruhi would go into different rooms and observe everything. She sat in on operations and read documents that the doctors and nurses read, she figured, if she was going to be stuck here, she might as well learn a few things. Beside, she didn't like thinking about all the love confessions, shes been getting.

During her day of studying medics she casually was walking passed the entrance of the hospital when she saw Honey and Mori again. Haruhi smiled, "You came back," She liked seeing them, they always told her whats been going on outside the hospital. They made her feel connected with the outside world. With them she feels like she was always with the guys at school.

She walked with them to her room and listened to them chat to each other. When they both sat down next to her they began to talk about the days events and how the host club was doing. She sat on her bed laughing at all the idiotic and funny things that still go on in the club. Eagerly waiting the next sentences of her Sempai's words, they stopped. It was quiet.

"Sempai?"

Honey grew a shady expression of depression. It only lasted about two seconds, but it went unnoticed by Haruhi ond Mori. He soon bounced back with an excited and overwhelmingly happy smile. He giggled in a childish laughed and spoke up, "Sorry Haru-chan! I'll need to finish the stories another time!" He announced. "Me and Takshi have home work!" He hoped out of his chair, "I'll be leaving first, meanwhile, Takashi will talk to you!" Honey exited the room before Mori could say a word to him.

Haruhi watched the transaction and looked over to Mori. Mori stayed sitting with his usual apathedic expression, but it soon turned into a knowing smile. Knowing as in he knew what Honey was doing. Mori popped his neck of kinks and sighed with relief. "Mitskuni, your a sly one."

"Sly huh? Sly about what though?" The brunette questioned.

Mori was starring at the ceiling for awhile but shortly turned his attention to Haruhi. "You should be able to figure out what he's doing."

Haruhi shook her head, "Nope, you got me. I haven't the slitest clue." She replied, knowing he didn't hear.

"He's hoping I'll confess my love to you." Mori smirked.

Haruhi face palmed herself. "No!" She yelled to herself. "Stop!" She pointed at Mori. "Do not say another word, leave! Honey's waiting for you!" She demanded.

Mori got out of the chair much to her surprise, "Well," He put his hands in his pockets. "He's always been this smart." Mori bent down and lightly, almost barely touching, kissed Haruhi's nose. "All I have to say, is that you make life more fun. I do hope you wake up." With those words he took his leave.

Haruhi yanked at her hair in frusteration. "Not you too!"

Later that day she was in a medical office reading some document when she over heard the nurses talking. "Mr. Otori's son just entered the hospital!"

"I heard he has a friend badly injured!"

"No, no! I heard she's in a coma!" The nurses gossiped and Haruhi ran to her room. Sure enough Kyouya was sitting.

She approached him and saw he was reading a book. She stood over him to see what he was reading, it was the summary page. Haruhi read the summary and was a bit shocked, "This doesn't look like something you'd read."

Then he turned to page one. "Alright." He pulled out another book. "I know you like reading, but since you can't, I'll read for you."

Haruhi laughed, "Your going to read to me!?"

"These books aren't really in my interest, but I went to the book store and the clerk said high school girls were into this stuff. I guess you're not really like normal girls, but we'll just give it a try." He picked up both books.

Haruhi sat on her bed and kept her eyes on Kyouya, "I guess it's nice to have a change in pace every once in a while."

"This one's called 'Scribbler of Dreams'. It's about a girl who falls in love with a boy in the enemy family. It's like a romeo and juliet in modern day. This one's called 'Something like fate'. It's about how a girl ends up like her best friends boyfriend, the boyfriend like the friend too. I guess they end up cheating or something..."

"Those are interesting choices Sempai." Haruhi pulled her knees into her chest. Her eyes were soft and her smile gentle. "Which will you read to me?"

"The modern Romeo and Juliet would be more knowledgable and interesting, but for some reason I feel more obligated to read the second one. 'Something like Fate'. Weren't you the one saying fate wanted you dead in the beging? Now look at you, hanging on to life."

"Well, I just wanted to leave it up to fate, for once in my life, facts didn't matter, but-"

"We kept you alive."

"You all kept me alive." They said in unison.

"Alright, this one." Kyouya flipped the pages to the first chapter and started to read. "'I never meant for it to happen like this. But if I had the chance, there's no way I'd take it all back.'"

Haruhi sat holding her legs with her face nuzzled up in her knees and eyes closed as she listened closely to Kyouya's voice.

An hour passed and Haruhi was on the verge of falling asleep, when suddenly new foot steps were heard entering the room. Kyouya stopped reading and Haruhi opened her eyes to see Tamaki. "Tamaki Sempai?"

"Kyouya? Hi." Tamaki said.

"Hello. I'm sorry, I'll be leaving." Kyouya stood up.

Before he could pass Tamaki grabbed his arm. "No, stay. Please."

Kyouya took his seat and Tamaki did too. Tamaki saw the books. "A-are you reading to her?" He asked.

"I heard it would help make her comfortable. I was just testing it out."

"Right." Tamaki was quiet as he admired her sleeping face. "So," he started, "How's she looking?"

"I'm thinking she'll wake up soon. But I'm not 100 percent sure."

"I see. Thats good though." There was another silence.

Haruhi was getting tired of the silence. It was awkward. She was getting mad over everything. They both loved her and didn't tell eachother, and they sit together so calmly. She stood up angery about their miscommunication. "Talk!" She yelled. "Speak!"

They stayed silent.

"Say something Sempai!" She shouted.

Tamaki shivered. "Are you okay?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah, I just felt a chill." After that small talk they resumed to stare, and nothing more, like they were afraid to say something.

"What? Thats it!?" She looked frantically at both of them. "This is why you damn rich people are idiots! You don't know how to communicate to friends!" She yelled and yelled at them, but they did nothing. "Someone say something!" She didn't like the silence, it was unlike Tamaki to be so quiet. "Sempai!" Now frusterated she tried to get their attention knowing she couldn't, "Semapi! Notice Me!" She finally shouted with all her heart. Just then she bumped the night stand and a voss of flowers fell and shattered on the floor.

Haruhi stood wide eyed, as did the boys. Did she do that? No, it was impossible! "W-what happened!?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll call in a nurse." Kyouya left the room for a moment.

Tamaki bent down and started to pick up the tiny pieces. Haruhi bent down behind him and rested her face and hands on his back for reasurence. Tamaki froze for a second. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up in surprise. "Tamaki Sempai?"

"Are you here?"

"C-can you feel me!?" Haruhi stood up and yelled in a hopeful bliss.

Tamaki shook his head sternly. "Of course not, get it together!" He told himself. "Your just imagining things." At this time Kyouya returned with a nurse.

While the nurse cleaned up the mess, both boys decided to take their leave. Haruhi was still stunned from the events that took place. "Wait.." She said. Then she ran after them. "Wait!" She slipped on the floor, but crawled her way up fast and kept going. When she made it to the entrance, she watched the two upperclassman exit into the bright light. "Wait!" She yelled one last time before they were gone.

**What to do, what to do...**


End file.
